Red Moon Rising
by entilza
Summary: An ancient evil long forgotten rises in the Everfree Forest, and a painful secret of Celestia's past is brought to light.
1. Chapter 1

Red Moon Rising

Chapter One: Awakening

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she smoothed out a map of the various major features of the moon on her desk, marking various locations with red ink. All around her stacks of books rose up nearly twice her height, and her telescope perched on a shelf, gleaming from a fresh coat of polish. Several books levitated around her head as she read from each one for a few seconds before moving on. "Spike!" She called out as the last one set down.

"Yeah Twilight?" The bay dragon asked as he made his way carefully around the towers of books, careful not to cause an avalanche.

"Can you bring me my copy of Ancient_ Lunar Landmarks _please? I'm almost done marking everything I'll be looking for during the red moon tonight." Twilight asked as she circled another point on her map.

"You sure are exited for a full moon," Spike replied as he quickly located the book Twilight needed.

"Spike, the red moon is one of the rarest lunar phenomenon in Equestria. It only appears when the levels of magic in the atmosphere reach a balance that takes nearly a thousand years to achieve. If I can make enough observations maybe I can publish my own book on the subject! _Red Moon Observations and Theories By Twilight Sparkle. _I just know Princess Celestia would put a copy in the royal library in Canterlot." Twilight's eyes went misty as she imagined scholars hundreds of years from now browsing through her book, learning new things every time.

"Earth to Twilight," Spike waved his hand in front of his friend's face until she snapped back to reality and levitated the book over onto her desk. "So, should I make one batch of my cookies or two?"

"As many as you want spike. Tonight is going to be incredible," Twilight replied, still thinking about writing the book that would make her famous.

Spike's own grin widened as he tried to think of the kind of cookies Rarity might like best. Maybe tonight would be the night he finally confessed his feelings for the beautiful unicorn.

…

As Princess Luna raised the moon up into the sky, Twilight and her friends were all gathered on the top of a small hill outside Ponyville. Pinkie Pie and Spike had managed to put together an impressive spread of sweets for the two dozen or so ponies who had gathered to watch the red moon. "Should be any second now," Twilight said as she watched the moon slowly traverse the night sky. As it moved the celestial object's surface slowly turned from white to orange and finally a deep red, casting dark crimson light over the landscape. "Amazing," she smiled as she put her eye to the lens of her telescope, looking for any different features the unusual moon could reveal that she could put into her book.

"Looks kinda like a big apple," Applejack remarked.

"It's too bad this is a once in a lifetime occurrence; this light is giving me a dozen new design ideas," Rarity added, her eyes half closed as she thought of how hew outfits would look under this red illumination.

"Maybe we could ask Princess Luna if she could do it again soon?" Spike suggested. "If you showed her a dress that looks good enough in the red moonlight…"

"Spike, I told you before that the red moon only appears when Equestria's natural magical field reaches a certain balance. Upsetting that balance could have severe consequences," Twilight said as she continued her observations of the moon, a quill jotting down anything important as she worked.

"Hmph, way to ruin the mood Twilight," Spike huffed as he crunched down on one of his cookies.

"Oh my, the shadows look even deeper in this light," Fluttershy shivered as she watched the dark patches under the trees move like giant skeletal hands, and a chill made its way down her spine. "Maybe I should have stayed home tonight."

"Come on Fluttershy, it's just a few shadows," Rainbow Dash smiled. "Besides, any shadow monster that tries to hurt you'd have to answer to me!"

"None of my research gave any hints to monsters that come out under a red moon anyway," Twilight said, adjusting one of the dials on her telescope to get a close-up view of a crater than had caught her eye.

"Oh, ok," Fluttershy whispered, edging closer to Rainbow Dash as a sudden gust of frigid wind ruffled her mane, causing her to let out a squeak. "It feels like something's watching me."

"Just remember my song and giggle 'em away!" Pinkie Pie smiled as she bounced around the snack blanket, nabbing a pair of frosting coated muffins. "Here eat this Fluttershy, Pinkie's special triple chocolate coated sweet oat surprise. One bite and you'll be too busy enjoying it to worry about anything!"

"Ok," Fluttershy said, taking Pinkie's offered treat. She took a small bite and managed a smile. "It's really good."

"See I told ya! One bite and you're hooked!" The pink Earth pony grinned as she downed two of her treats in as many bites. This night was her best party yet this week.

….

The light of the red moon barely penetrated the thick canopy of the Everfree Forest, small spears of ruby striking clumps of vegetation and the hides of the creatures who made their home in the heart of the area. Ancient rock formations rose up alongside the ancient boughs of trees which had stood for centuries. The wind made strange sounds as it passed through the rocks, an almost groaning noise filling the air as if the land itself was in pain.

At the heart of the forest a small mountain of black rock reared up into the sky, the red moonlight making the stone appear to be alive with ripples of subtle motion. A pulsing crimson glow came from the mountain's peak, where a gem as large as a carriage caught the light, drinking it in as the glow grew in intensity. A beam of light speared down into the mountain through a small opening in the rock, lancing down until it emerged into a massive underground chamber. Tattered and rotting tapestries hung on the walls, faded symbols barely visible where the fabric clung together. The glow from the gemstone filled the chamber, but it was all drawn toward four large stone sarcophagi in the center, one of which had been half shattered by a falling block of stone. Three surrounded a larger casket marked with fading runs, and upon each of the four was carved a symbol that glowed with the same light as the moon.

As the crimson moon glided directly over the mountain the red jewel sent down four pulses of blinding ruby magic which struck the stone tombs, causing the runes carved upon them to glow as bright as the sun for an instant. Slowly the lid of the central sarcophagus levitated up and slid away, coming to rest on the floor with a soft thud. A snow white unicorn rose from within, her scarlet mane glowing with the light of the moon above. "The Blood Moon has come again," she spoke, her voice quiet yet it easily echoed around the ancient hall as she shook dust from her coat. She could feel the energy from the stone at the mountain peak, ready at last for her plan. "Awaken my eternal servants!" The unicorn commanded.

The lids of two intact sarcophagi soon were levitated away as two other ponies rose to their hooves, a dark red unicorn with a jet black mane and a deep blue Earth pony whose mane and tail shimmered in the light, red as arterial blood. Each had a black metal breastplate with a glowing ruby set in the center. They both bowed to the larger unicorn that stood over them. "Bound by blood, we serve you for eternity," they intoned together.

"Night Shade, Blood Mane, we have much to do," Red Moon hissed as she took in her throne room and the damages done by the passing of time. "A great many years have passed; Equestria will have changed. We must learn what has transpired since our imprisonment; we must restore our strength." Looking up into the beam of magic from her Bloodstone, Red Moon smiled, her two sharp fangs glinting in the crimson light. "And we must feed."

"I will search the area and learn what I can," Night Shade said as she rose to her hooves. Her horn glowed a dark rose hue as she seemed to melt into the shadows and was gone in an instant.

As Night Shade vanished, Red Moon examined the shattered sarcophagus. Inside there was only a thick layer of dust and a rusted breastplate with a sapphire set into the center. "With Night Shadow gone, we must find a new pony to complete our circle," she said as she flipped a hidden switch inside her sarcophagus, causing a section of stone to slide back and reveal an ancient book bound in manticore hide. Faded symbols glowed along the spine with black magical energy as the unicorn opened the lock with a spark from her horn. "In the meantime, there is still much preparation to undertake. I can sense my old foes still linger in this land. In time they will feel my awakening, but before that happens we must ensure that my trap cannot be overcome. For that, all four stones must be used. Blood Mane, you are my hunter. Find a Pegasus who can replace Night Shadow. Only then can we move forward."

"As you command," the Earth pony smiled as she opened one of the hidden passages that led to the outside. It took only a few minutes before she was walking under the shadowed canopy. The cool air was filled with the smells of rotting leaves, blossoming flowers and a thousand others. She could feel the echo of Nightshade's passage, his shadow magic only tangible to her due to the centuries they had known each other. So much had changed; the trees were immense where they had before been only saplings in many cases, and the paths she had travelled were all gone. But for a pony who had made their living in the forests even before joining the ranks of the immortals and taking her new name, it was easy for Blood Mane to find her way.

After several hours of walking, she came to the edge of the forest. A path was visible a short distance away, leading presumably to a town. Breaking into a trop, Blood Mane kept note of how many things had changed since she had last been awake. Even the night air felt different, filled with memories of times she had missed. In the distance she could make out a castle built into the side of a mountain, filling the air with magic. "They must live there," she said to herself. Lowering her gaze back to the ground, she saw the lights of a village on the other side of a river. "As good a place to start as any," she smiled as the trotted forward. With luck she would find her first meal as well as a pony her mistress would be pleased with.

…

Night Shade moved with the shadows, her magic easily carrying her along as speeds most ponies could only dream of. Her ability was one of the reasons she had survived, for it had been her who had brought Red Moon herself back from death after the Defeat. She could sense the magic in the air. It was thick within Everfree, but its flow was chaotic and uncontrolled. To her shadow form's eyes it appeared as a wild river, rapids of energy colliding and splitting off in sparks of power. Even after years of training before the Defeat it still took all her skill to navigate them. Spectral lips smiled as she leapt between two churning pools of power. Riding the rapids of magic was one of the most exhilarating experiences she had ever known, and with her immortality she would never stop exploring the magical rivers across the entire world.

The chaotic river of magic slowed and became calm as she approached the boundary of the forest. Night Shade allowed her body to become solid once again, her form seeping from the shadows of grasping branches as she cantered forward. Slowing her breathing, something she still did even though she did not need air, the unicorn reached out with her magic. She could feel the pulse of beating hearts nearby, hear the blood flowing through veins. Her hunger burned within her, and she cut her own lip as she closed in on them, the taste of her own blood fueling her desire. Somepony would die tonight, her first victim since the Defeat.

It took her only minutes to come upon a pair of Earth ponies walking down a path towards a town. They laughed as they walked, talking about the red moon and a party on a ridge nearby. Night Shade selected a tan coated mare with a bright blond mane. Her companion, a brown mare with a tangled yellow mane was a few steps ahead of her, and Night Shade slowly entered the ponies' minds, clouding their senses as the shadows around her victim became thicker, slowing her hoof steps. As her mind-numbed friend moved further ahead Night Shade crept up on the two ponies, her steps making no sound at all. The confounded mare rounded a bend in the road as her companion struggled to lift her hooves from the shadows. With the speed of a serpent, Night Shade struck. Her charge knocked the pony onto her side, and a hoof to her throat kept her from crying out. Unable to sense any other hearbeats approaching, she leaned down. The roar of blood in the mare's veins was music to Night Shade's ears. "Make any noise and I'll rip your throat out, understand?" She hissed. The terrified eyes of her prey told her the mare understood. "I'm new to this area, and I'm curious about your recent history. Tell me everything that's happened around here and maybe I'll consider letting you go."

"A-All-right," replied, doing her best to keep from shaking. "A year ago Nightmare Moon tried to create an eternal night but the Elements of Harmony stopped her and then an ursa minor tore the roof off my house and then my whole family got sick from baked bads and then-"

Nightshade focused as the pony rambled, seeing into her memories as she brought them up. The thought of eternal night intrigued her, but the mention of the Elements of Harmony made her shudder, remembering the last time she had felt their power. Six ponies in the nearby town of Ponyville had used them to stop Nightmare Moon. If they still possessed the Elements, Red Moon would want them at her feet.

After several minutes of the weeping pony babbling, Night Shade had learned all she needed to. "Thank you, you've been most helpful."

"Please, let me go. You said you would," the Earth pony begged.

"I said I would consider it. I have, and my answer is no," Night Shade smiled as she leaned down and sank her fangs into the pony's neck. She cried out briefly, her blood pumping down Night Shade's throat, who closed her eyes in bliss as her hunger was sated. The hot liquid filled her with power and vitality. She could feel the aches in her bones from her long sleep vanish, and her magic surge as the life essence of the body before her was added to her own.

Slowly her victim's heartbeat slowed, finally pumping its last. Night Shade rose from her lifeless victim, her muzzle streaked with crimson. With her magic at last at full strength, she pushed the rapidly cooling body into the shadows. It would be drawn into the vortex of Everfree and emerge somewhere within to be devoured by the predators which stalked the forest.

With the information she had learned, Night Shade was tempted to return to the crypt and tell her mistress what she had heard, but the lure of bringing back the Elements of Harmony themselves was too strong to ignore. Much of the night was still to come, and the vampire unicorn intended to enjoy every moment of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Ponies In Town

Blood Mane arrived at the village after an hour's slow walk. The cold night air felt wonderful on her coat after the long sleep in her sarcophagus. Most of the building and homes were dark, the ponies inside having fallen asleep hours ago. She could hear their hearts from a hundred feet away as she slept. Her hunger burned within her, and she kept it in check through pure willpower. It would be so easy to simply break down one of the doors and feast on the ponies inside one of the houses, but that would cause noise and leave evidence behind. Her shadow abilities weren't on the level of Night Shade's, and she was on a mission anyway. She had to find a Pegasus pony to replace her lost companion. Night Shadow had been a powerful Pegasus, and Blood Mane had known her for several years before the Defeat. She had been abrasive at times, but her desire to help Red Moon and her other friends had been genuine, which was the main reason she had been turned so early. The two of them had born witness to the fall of their army at the hooves of Celestia, and had been two of the only ones to escape that final battle that had killed so many of their companions.

Before she realized it Blood Mane found herself at the opposite edge of the town. "Ponyville," she read from the welcome sign set up by a bridge over the thin river. She didn't recognize the name, but given its size she doubted the town had been built before she had slept. She hadn't come across any ponies in the streets, but she'd known that was a possibility. Looking around she saw an old newspaper near a trash bin, its pages slightly yellowed sitting on a bench atop a small stack of others near one of the houses. Flipping to the first page, she saw six ponies standing next to a white Alicorn, smiles on all seven of their faces. "Celestia," she bared her fangs. "Soon you'll pay for what you did to us." The headline caught her eye a moment later. "Elements of Harmony save Equestria from eternal night," she read aloud. This was information Red Moon would want to see. She checked the date, seeing the paper was from just over a year ago. Reading the rest of the article, she learned the names of each pony, and that they all lived in this town. "This will make things too easy," she smiled. If the elements could be captured, Celestia's most potent weapon would be neutralized. But she would need Night Shade's magic, for if the holders of the Elements knew even a fraction of their power they could kill her with a single spell.

Taking the newspaper in her mouth, she stuffed it into one of her saddlebags and started making her way back through Ponyville. The colors were darker than usual with the red moon, blues turned red and red to blackness. It reminded her of Night Palace before it was destroyed, when Red Moon's power lit it up. She kept her senses on alert for any ponies that might be awake. She saw a few windows lit on one of the buildings, a small tower in the center of town. She carefully made her way up to the window and peered inside. A tan Earth Pony with a grey mane was working on a scroll by candlelight, the way she was sitting telling Blood Mane she was half asleep already. Cases of scrolls and folders lined the walls around her, and embers of a fire glowed in a hearth. "Interesting," she said as she slowly opened the door soundlessly and approached the working mare.

"Oh, hello there; I didn't expect anypony else to be up this late. Is there something I can help you with?" The mare asked.

"Yes, there is," Blood Mane said as she trotted up to the tan mare and looked deep into her eyes, eyes that quickly glazed over as shadow magic took hold. "Who are you?"

"I am the mayor of Ponyville," the Earth Pony replied, her voice a flat monotone.

"Tell me where I can find the homes of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack," Blood Mane smiled.

"Twilight lives in the town library, Pinkie Pie has a room in Sugercube Corner, Rarity owns Carousel Boutique, Applejack runs Sweet Apple Acres outside town, Rainbow Dash has a cloud home above Ponyville, and Fluttershy's cottage is near the edge of the Everfree Forest," Mayor Mare answered.

Blood Mane spotted a map on one wall of the room and tugged it down. Taking the writing quill from the major's desk, she circled the locations of the Elements. "This will be very helpful. Now, there is one more thing I require from you." Leaning in close, the vampire Earth Pony sank the tips of her fangs into the mayor's neck. She took only a small portion, just enough to quench her thirst. As she pulled back she could already see the wounds closing. Come sunrise there would be no signs of her attack. Tucking the map of Ponyville into her saddlebag, she gave one final command. "Sleep now," she said, and the mayor's head quickly sank down onto her desk. Taking several sheets of blank parchment, she placed them in the fireplace. The mayor would think her map had fallen into the embers, leaving no evidence Blood mane had ever been here.

As the Earth Pony left the town hall, she contemplated that while she hadn't managed to hunt down a suitable Pegasus to replace Night Shadow, Red Moon would certainly be pleased to know the Elements of Harmony were within her grasp. And with two of the holders of the Elements being Pegasi, she might still fulfill her mission. Beginning her walk back to the hidden crypt, she began working her way through her mental list of ways she would make Celestia suffer, one for each of her friends and companions lost in the Defeat. The list would be more than enough to keep her brain occupied during the walk back.

….

Night Shade approached the small party on a hill ahead. She could see a few dozen ponies gathered there, and one purple unicorn was watching the moon through a telescope. Her magic sight showed her as a shining bacon among the rest of the ponies, the power within her stronger than any unicorn she had ever seen aside from Celestia and Red Moon herself. She was surrounded by five other ponies and a baby dragon. Drawing on her magic, Night Shade changed her coat to a deep blue, and her cutie mark returned to its original design, a jewel encrusted staff with a blue glow around it. "Hello there," she called to the group. A pink-maned Pegasus gave a squeak and hid behind an orange coated Earth Pony. "I apologize if I startled you; I've been on the road for a long time and the light from your celebration looked very inviting."

"That's all right; it's nice to meet another pony who enjoys the night sky. I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?"

"You can call me Silver Staff, or just Silver as most ponies do. You're enjoying the red moon I see."

"Oh yes, it's so rare I just had to study it!" Twilight smiled. "I hope to get enough information to write my own book about it someday. Would you like to take a look?" She nodded to her telescope.

"Thank you," Night Shade smiled, placing her eye to the lens. Instantly the red moon looked close enough for her to touch. Telescopes hadn't been invented before her long sleep, and with devices like these she could easily see why more ponies would be entranced by the wonders of the night sky. "Amazing, I've never owned a telescope myself. You're very fortunate."

Twilight opened her mouth to reply, but before she could utter a word a blob of pink assailed her new quest. "Hiya there I'm Pinkie Pie and I've never seen you around her before s that means you're new and that means you get one of my special 'welcome to Ponyville' parties but we're already having a party here to celebrate the moon I wonder if you can have two parties at once I've never tried before but it sounds interesting don't you think?" The party pony asked in a single breath. Suddenly her body shook for a moment and she scratched her neck while rubbing her eye with a hood. "Spine shiver, neck pinch, eye twitch. That's a new combo," she smiled. "Wonder what it means."

"It would be another first for me," Night Shade replied as she ignored the mare's twitches, an image flashing through her mind, a light green Earth Pony with a mane just like hers.

"Awww, you look sad, what's wrong?" Pinkie asked.

"Nothing," Night said quickly. "You just remind me of somepony I used to know. He even spoke just like you." Focusing his magic sight, the unicorn examined the pink mare's aura. It was wild and chaotic, filled with bright emotions, but underneath an undercurrent of fear ran deep. That could prove useful, he mused. "He even had your aura."

"My aura?" Pinkie asked, examining her coat for something. "What's an aura?"

"You aura is the energy your thoughts and emotions generate," Twilight answered. "Is that your special talent, reading auras?"

"Something like that," Night Shade said. "My friend and I grew up together and had a lot of adventures together, but I lost him a long time ago." As she spoke the unicorn observed the ponies' auras to see how they reacted to her story. The pink maned Pegasus watching from behind Twilight Sparkle was very nervous, but there was a shard of bravery buried deep beneath it, shining like a bit in a fountain.

"What happened to him?" Pinkie asked.

"He was killed, by a monster. I wasn't strong enough to save him." Night Shade suddenly found herself wrapped in an iron-strong grip as Pinkie Pie hugged her. Her aura subtly changed, becoming ever so slightly more subdued.

"That's so sad," Pinkie said. "Losing a friend hurts like nothing else can."

"Yes, it does," Night Shade replied, smiling internally. The auras of the six ponies around him all showed the light blue streams of sympathy and sadness. They were reacting just as she expected them too. Keeping her saddening expression, she returned Pinkie's embrace. The pink mare's blood was pumping so fast it was like a river in her ears, tempting the vampire to pen a vein, but she banished the desire the instant it appeared. "But I've learned to live with the loss. Tell me Twilight, your special talent is magic isn't it? I could sense it from several minutes away. You must be very skilled and powerful."

"You bet, Twi's the most powerful unicorn in Ponyville, and probably Equestria too," the small dragon boasted, drawing a blush from Twilight's cheeks. "She's not Princess Celestia's student for nothing."

"Now Spike, there's no need to boast," Twilight said.

"You're a student of the Princess?" Night Shade asked, using all her willpower to keep a scowl from breaking out on her face.

"Yes," Twilight answered. "I attended Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, until she sent me to Ponyville to learn the magic of friendship."

"Interesting, did you take Ancient Equestrian History while you were there?"

"Oh yes, I took nearly all the optional classes. I earned top marks in nearly all of them. Did you go there too?"

"Oh no, I never lived in Canterlot," Night Shade replied. "But I do enjoy studying history, especially the forgotten parts. If you explore the world, it's amazing the secrets you can find, things some ponies want to forget."

"Things like what?" Twilight asked, her expression now very interested.

"Forgotten eras where Ponykind didn't enjoy the peace it has now, secrets about the world, even things Princess Celestia doesn't want her subjects to remember. I've found many tales which survive only as oral stories and legends, any physical copies having been destroyed long ago." The unicorn watched Twilight's aura very closely as she talked.

"I'm sure the Princess must have good reasons if she wants things forgotten," Twilight said. "Maybe they were false records that lead to disputes about property or something."

Night Shade nearly broke into a smile as she watched the tiniest flecks of doubt enter Twilight's aura. "Perhaps, or maybe there were other reasons. You'd have to ask her." Looking up at the sky she felt a subtle pull on her magic. "Well, it was lovely meeting you but I have to return to my travelling group. We'll likely be nearby for several days as we pass through. I hope to meet you all again."

"Oh, you're going to come to your party tomorrow right? I just can't let you leave without showing you how awesome my parties can be. So can you come? Huh, huh huh?" Pinkie bounced in place.

"I suppose I can come tomorrow night, my group should have made camp. We simply love the outdoors, never stay indoors if we can help it," Night Shade smiled. Having free access to the town would prove useful in her future endeavors.

"Sounds like fun. Can I come?" Pinkie asked, her bounces getting a bit higher. "I haven't been camping in soooo long."

Night Shade smiled widely. She hadn't anticipated it would be this easy to extend her influence. "I think that can be arranged. The others would probably love your ideas for parties," she said.

"Are you sure Pinkie? You just met this girl," Applejack said as she came over. "No offense," she added to Night Shade, "name's Applejack."

"None taken," the vampire unicorn replied, reading Applejack's aura, which contained an unnatural amount of energy for an Earth Pony. "If you're worried for your friend you're welcome to accompany us back to my group's camp."

"Yea come on, it'll be fun!" Pinkie smiled at her friend.

"Well, ok, but only for a bit. I got a lotta work ta get done on the farm tomorrow," the cowgirl said. Despite her friendly attitude, something about this new unicorn felt off to Applejack. "Where'd ya say this camp is?"

"Only a short walk from here, near the river unless they've moved it," Night Shade answered. "I think we'll be just in time for our late night meal."

"Do you have anything sweet there?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh yes, the cooking of my friend Lemon Tart is to die for." Leading the two Earth Ponies along the path she had walked, the unicorn began subtly weaving together a calming spell. She could easily read the doubt in Applejack's aura, but since she was an Earth Pony it was easy to dull her senses. Even then however, Night Shade was cautious since she was dealing with a bearer of an Element of Harmony. If she had been trained in its magic, even she might be able to pick up on the vampire's spell. As her spell built power, she Shade spotted Blood Mane up ahead. Her horn glowing, Night Shade sent a brief command to her fellow vampire, who trotted up to the group. "Oh, seems I was missed. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, this is my friend Dreamy."

"Nice to meet you," Blood Mane smiled, her grin widening as she saw that Night Shade had ensnared two of the Elements of Harmony. "I've seen your picture in your town's paper. It's an honor to meet two of the ponies who wield the Elements of Harmony," she said as she stepped into place alongside Night Shade.

"Nice ta meet'cha too," Applejack replied, feeling a shiver go down her spine as the crimson maned Earth Pony stepped close to her. She couldn't put her hoof on it, but something didn't feel right. "So how many ponies are in this group ah yours?"

"Not very many, only a few ponies have the stamina to keep up with the pace we set. You must work on a farm; your back legs are very well muscled."

"Mah family and I run Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville, so yeah, these legs get quite a workout," Applejack said, a relaxed feeling slowly replacing her apprehension as the group cantered on. Time seemed to melt away until the group found themselves at the edge of the river. The Everfree Forest a short distance away, looking even darker and more spooky in the light of the red moon. "Hey, where's the rest ah your group?"

"You'll meet them later, but we have things to discuss first," Night Shade said, her horn glowing a deep crimson.

Applejack got another shiver, but before she could even move a sudden blow to her head sent her into the ground. Pinkie gasped, but was lifted into the air before she got two steps. "Hey, what are you doing?" She demanded, watching Applejack try to get back to her feet. Blood dripped from a cut on the side of her head. Suddenly the magic holding her jerked the pink pony forward, and she found herself looking into a pair of eyes as red as AJ's cutie mark. She tried to look away, but it felt as if all her energy was being sucked out of her like a milkshake through a straw. Images flashed through her mind; her friends in the castle in Everfree, baking at Sugercube Corner, even her playing in her room.

"The Element of Laughter is in the bakery where she works," Blood Mane smiled, watching as Applejack finally got to her feet. Night Shade had her in the air an instant later.

"Ah, another mind to fillet," the vampire said, her eyes locking with the bright green of Applejack's.

"What…are ya doin' ta…me," the orange Earth Pony demanded as she tried to fight off the itch that seemed to be pouring into her brain through her eyes, but all it seemed to do was cause her brain to feel like it was being stampeded by a herd of buffalo. 'Where is your element crystal?' A vice spoke inside her head. Instantly Applejack saw her room in the farmhouse before her eyes, saw herself remove a lose floorboard and pick up the chest she kept her harmony necklace in. 'Excellent,' the voice said, the words echoing inside the farm pony's mind.

"We have the information we need," Blood Mane said. "Can I kill them now?" She asked as her fangs lengthened, causing two pairs of eyes to widen in terror.

"Not yet, I still have a use for them," Night Shade replied. Her mind was working rapidly. With the Elements of Harmony taken, even just two of them, Celestia would lack the power she had wielded the night of the Defeat. They wouldn't need a fourth member to bring the crystal to full power. "We will use them to gather all the Elements so Red Moon can bind them to her power. I'll give them a false memory and have them gather the other Elements together so we can seize them all at once. Once we have them all, then you can kill them."

"You never let me have my fun," Blood Mane frowned, walking away.

Night Shade stalked over to her captives. Applejack was shaking, and Pinkie had tears in her eyes as they both saw the fangs glinting in the dark coated Earth Pony's mouth. Their hooves touched ground, but magic still held them immobile. "Now then, the less you resist, the less painful this will be." Raising her right foreleg, Night Shade's horn glowed, the magic solidifying into a small black blade. Bringing the spectral knife across her leg, she opened a small gash just above her hoof. As blood began leaking from the wound, she used her magic to gather the liquid into two small orbs. With a series of rapid hoof gestures, the spheres shifted into complicated runes which glowed with the light from her horn. Closing her eyes, she retrieved a memory from her past, a party she and her friends had thrown in this very location so long ago. She blurred faces just enough that neither pony could identify them if pictures still existed. Potent drinks had been shared at that party, and she planted a faint taste of them in her victims' minds to counter any questions they might have. "This is the part that will hurt," she smiled as she pressed the blood runes to the two Earth Ponies' foreheads, the memories forcing their way into their minds. Keeping their mouths shut with her magic, she listened to their muffled screams as the blood stated to boil, steam rising from her victims.

After a long minute Applejack and Pinkie went limp and Night Shade let them fall to the ground. The burns caused by the runes were healing quickly, already half gone. The unicorn smiled. "I haven't had the opportunity to do that in a long time." Her spell would take some time to wear off as her false memory merged with true ones to complete her illusion. "Blood Mane, you go back to Red Moon and tell her what we've learned about the Elements. I'll join you once our guests are back with their other friends."

The Earth Pony nodded. "Have fun sitting here waiting," she smiled, enjoying the slight revenge for not being able to feed on their captives. As she trotted back into the Everfree Forest, Night Shade levitated Pinkie and Applejack and took them part of the way back toward the hill their friends had occupied. A third of the way there she set them down and waited, looking up at the night sky. If she focused hard enough she could see the threads of magic that crisscrossed the heavens, promising power beyond measure for those strong enough to bring them through the barriers that separated Equestria from the ancient magics. She remembered the experiments Red Moon had done, and the power she had wielded from tapping into the most minor of those powers. Now, with the Elements of Harmony almost within her grasp, Equestria would once again know the secrets Celestia had fought so hard to keep forgotten.

After nearly an hour, Applejack and Pinkie Pie began to stir. Night Shade smiled down at them as they opened their eyes. "Well, looks like you weren't ready for the kind of night my group enjoys."

"Anypony get the number ah that buffalo?" Applejack groaned, rubbing her head with a hoof.

"That punch was awesome!" Pinkie smiled, swaying a bit as she stood. "Hey, where'd everypony go?"

"When you started getting a bit tipsy I thought I should take you back to your friends," Night Shade replied. "We didn't have any spare sleeping bags, and nights can get pretty cold."

"That's mighty kind of ya," Applejack said, finally finding her footing, "But ah reckon Pinkie and I can find our way from here." In the distance the lights of the stargazing party could still be seen. "Thanks fer the lift though."

"It was no trouble. I'll see you both tomorrow at Pinkie's party."

"You betcha!" Pinkie grinned. "And it'll be the best party you've ever had."

"I can't wait," Night Shade smiled. "Oh, and tell Twilight and your other friends to bring their Elements, I have something I'd really like to show you all about them that I learned of in my travels. I'm sure Twilight will find I fascinating."

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie bounced. "Cya then Silver!" Supporting Applejack slightly, the two Earth Ponies slowly made their way back to their other friends.

"Yes, see you soon," Night Shade whispered. It would be a meeting they would not soon forget, if she let them live once the Elements were in her hooves.


End file.
